


A Baseless Rumour

by raiying



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is So Done, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Needs Love, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Césaire Ships It, Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe Ship It, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Coming of Age, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiying/pseuds/raiying
Summary: On a normal sunny afternoon, Adrien is talking with his best friend Nino when he hears of a particular rumour. The more Adrien investigates further into this, the more he starts to learn about himself, but also more about a certain raven haired very good friend. Just what are his true feelings for Marinette?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Baseless Rumour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello stranger on the internet who has stumbled upon my first (proper) fanfiction,  
I probably won't keep this longer than 10 chapters at most, but I always tend to overdo things, so let's see what happens.  
Hope you enjoy! :D

“What? Sorry, could you repeat that again?”

Adrien’s bespectacled best friend sighed and rolled his eyes behind the black rectangle frames. Adrien shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and smiled as if to say _sorry dude_. His mind had wandered off yet again after all the over-stimulating activities that had been happening that day. It had been a long day, with fencing practice, followed by Chinese class at the tutor’s, and that was on top of a whole day at school, where all the work doubled in amount over the past week due to exams being right around the corner. Being superhero by night and supermodel and student by day wasn't an easy job. Adrien seemed to only spare a few seconds to even breathe easy, so it was a wonder how he even had the chance to hang out with Nino after school that day. But Adrien had promised his best friend, and if it was one thing Adrien didn’t like to do, it would be to break promises. Besides, he could always spare time to hang out with his best friend in a park. Even that was sometimes considered a luxury in his hectic life.__

_ _“Bro, for the third time, I was asking if you know about the rumour that's going around the school.”_ _

_ _“What rumour?” This was met with a sigh and a look of disdain in a knowing smile._ _

_ _“Of course, why would I even bother asking. My best friend here doesn't keep up with rumours. He can hardly keep up with his own schedule without dying each day.”_ _

_ _“I do _not_.” Adrien chuckled and punched him playfully on the shoulder. Nino dramatically mimed getting hurt, before the two of them promptly burst into laughter. After the laughter disappeared into the air, Adrien asked again: ___ _

_ _ _ _“So, what about the rumours?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh, right.” His best friend wiped his eyes dry and straighten his cap. When that happened, you knew things were about to get serious. “This is just what I've heard from Alya, and she always claims to have the right source, but I say unless she saw this with her own eyes she can't just assume-”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Nino’s voice trailed off after meeting his best friend in the eye. _So? Get to the point._ was what those green eyes were saying. Nino paused and rubbed his neck sheepishly before clearing his throat and continuing.___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Well I suppose long story short, you know Marinette? I heard she's dating Chat Noir.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“WHAT.” Instead of a word, Adrien’s voice came out as a yelp, in a way that he had previously never heard his own voice._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Marinette? Dating Chat Noir? No way. _ He _ didn't even know of this and _ he _ was Chat. What on earth did he do that would have convinced Alya that he- no, Chat was dating Marinette?_____ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Haha… Yeah, dude. You heard right.” Nino laughed nervously, and Adrien noticed, wouldn’t quite look at him in the eye. “But this is from Alya. And she texted me minutes ago so she probably hasn't actually talked with Marinette yet. So you don't have to look so worried, bro.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Worried? Did he look worried?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Quickly Adrien plastered a smile on his face. Even if he was truly worried, he couldn't let his best friend know that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Worried? I'm not worried!” Adrien shrugged his shoulders and smiled his usual radiant smile. “I was just surprised that's all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Dude!! I could have sworn your first reaction was surprise, but that just now, That, was definitely worried.” Nino said this so matter-of-factly that the retort Adrien still had in his throat welled up and disappeared. Yeah well, if someone as unobservant as Nino noticed, then there was certainly no point denying it. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Nino patted Adrien on the shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. “But it's OK dude, it could just be a rumour. You might still have a chance with Marinette.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What? No! I don't like Marinette! At least, not in that way…” Adrien denied this immediately, “She’s just a very good friend.” Because even if he was worried (and he was very worried), he wouldn’t ever want to hurt Marinette if these kinds of rumours went around. Imagine what she would think if she was unknowingly dating Chat Noir? He had to do something about this. Nino raised an eyebrow, but didn’t push the subject any further._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Sighing, Adrien bent over to pick his backpack off the grass: “Well, it's been a long day, and my father's probably wondering where I am, so I'll just head off now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Whatever you say, bro. I get it if you need a few minutes just to process this. See you tomorrow at school, dude.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yeah, see you.” Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Adrien glanced back at Nino one last time before smiling and walking to the car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _However as soon as the car door clicked shut, the smile slid right off his face and disappeared. There was something about this that made him feel unsettled, and be it rumour or not, Adrien wasn’t going to rest until he found out just what was going on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
